


Tampons

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [99]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Meryl needs tampons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tampons

**Author's Note:**

> When they started their family, they’d agree on one thing. They weren’t going to be shipped out at the same time. They were going to be taking turns if that’s what it took. They were going to raise their children with their own two hands and they were not going to let their kids feel neglected or sad that both parents were risking their lives for the country. 

So they made an arrangement. If Phil was on tour, Clint would be a stay-at-home parent. If Clint was on tour, Phil would be the one at home. In between tours when they were all together would mean family outings and trips over the weekend. 

It worked out pretty well for them too. They were both close to their children and they even managed to send Jason to college. Graduating next fall. They were so proud of him. Meryl didn’t fall short too. She needed help with Math every now and then, but her passion for the arts was unparalleled. She’s still 13 but she’s already building her portfolio for college. They’re good kids.

Everything was smooth sailing up until tonight.

"Dad?" Meryl called out from her bedroom.

Phil had been on the couch watching some reality TV show about hoarding while Clint and Jason went to pick up some food for family movie night then. “Yes, sweetie?” He heard footsteps run down the stairs. “No running on the stairs” He called out. There was a soft sorry and more footsteps until Meryl was beside him. “What is it?”

She fidgeted a little “I had my first period. What do I do?” She asked worriedly.

Phil was taken aback. He’d have thought she’d gotten over this by now. “What subject is it on? Is it Math? ‘Coz I can tell you. I sympath-“

"No, Dad! I meant period! As in the things girls do once a month when they hit puberty. Bloody? Messy? Ring any bells?" 

"Oh." Phil said. " _Oh.”_  He said a little more panicked. “What do I do?” He asked her. 

"I don’t know! That’s why I’m asking you!" 

"I’m a guy! I’ve never bled out except the times I get shot." Phil reasoned. 

Meryl rolled her eyes at him trying to hide the amusement on her lips. “Try calling Daddy. Maybe he knows what to do.”

Phil nodded and scampered for his phone and dialed. Meryl stood there, watching her father pace the living room and bicker with his husband about periods and puberty up until her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and smiled when she saw that it was her brother.

 _"Hey. Heard you got first blood. Is it as bad as they say it is?"_  Jason asked.

"Mostly bloody. I’m guessing the pain comes after? I don’t know I’ve never done this before." She joked.

 _"Yeah. Me neither."_  Her brother chuckled.  _"You need anything? You know, while we’re still at the store."_

"Uhh… What do you call those things that women use when they’re on their period?"

_"A tampon?"_

"Yeah. that. Get me a couple of those please. How do you even know what they’re called?"

_"I’ve had girlfriends before, Lil sis."_

"I thought you were gay?"

_"Bi. There’s a difference."_

"Oh, right. Sorry."

 _"It’s cool Lil sis. You still have a lot to learn after all"_  From the phone Meryl heard her brother stutter  _"wait- that’s-"_  then he sighed. Then from the kitchen, Meryl heard her father scream out a triumphant yes followed by more yelling.

"Sweetie! Do you need tampons?!" Phil cried out.

"Yeah, Dad." Meryl yelled back.

 _"Our parents are dorks."_  Jason said with a huff of a laugh.

"Yeah they are."

_"I think the trip to buy food for movie night got cut short. See you when I get home."_

"K. See you."

_"Oh, and call Aunt Tasha. She might know a thing or two about what you’re going to have to do from now on. You can’t depend on Google for these things, after all."_

"Yeah, okay. Thanks."

—-

Not 30 minutes later, Clint burst in through the door carrying dozens upon dozens of tampons and pads while Jason carried the soda and chips. It was ridiculous and Meryl did try hard not to laugh. 

Natasha had been there 10 minutes after Meryl had called her from next door and brought with her a single tampon. She hit both Phil and Clint’s heads for being dorks and for not calling her instead of buying out the store’s supply of tampons and pads. She rolled her eyes at them and led Meryl back to her room.

She was so getting a whole box of pizza for herself and Meryl each and maybe some chocolates for Meryl.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/97572885701/just-to-be-clear-phil-is-dad-clint-is-daddy)


End file.
